Moldovan Cuisine
Browse All Moldovan Recipes: Moldovan Appetizers | Moldovan Beverages | Moldovan Soups | Moldovan Salads | Moldovan Vegetarian | Moldovan Meat Dishes | Moldovan Snacks | Moldovan Desserts Moldova - Cooking and Food Overview of Moldovan Cuisine History Moldova is a small country situated in Eastern Europe and it borders Romania to the west and Ukraine to the North, South and East. Moldova is a rich country with fertile soil; the favorable natural and climatic situation favors to the growth of grapes, fruits and numerous vegetables which bring a unique flavor in Moldovan cuisine. Moldovan cuisine maintained some influences along with time passing by; you can find some Greek elements, like placinte or invartite, Mediterranean characteristics such as yeast, vegetable oils, spicy sauces, preparing food with wine; Turkish influences are shown by the tendency to prepare mutton meat; and all these influences improved the Moldovan cuisine. Traditional cuisine of Moldova is based on crop such as corn, Wheat, rice, potatoes and other cereals; as for meat people from Moldova prefer poultry, Pork and Beef meat; fish is very rarely used in Moldovan cuisine. Cuisines of Moldova By Geographic Area and Style: This north eastern region of Romania has had Russia as a neighbor and occupier throughout its history, and Russian influences are often noticed. The traditional borsh is a creamy soup made out of beets, and although it is not solely prepared in Moldova, it is most popular here. Other dishes like “parjoale” - dumplings containing Veal meat, onions and garlic are also very popular in this region. Other interesting dishes, such as “poale-n brau” are relatively unknown in the other Romanian regions and are mostly appreciated in Moldova. Moldovan cuisine is also famous for its precise and clear taste. The use of cream, or light sources prepared with a little bit of flour is characteristic for most of the dishes in Moldova. People from Moldova prepare many dishes using corn. The traditional Moldovan dish called mamaliga is made of water, salt and corn flour. The corn is also used in soups and garnishes, it is boiled and baked. The vegetables play an important role in Moldovan cuisine. Garnishes and independent dishes are prepared from them. Vegetables are often boiled, baked, stuffed, stewed and salted, and rarely fried. The most appreciated vegetables in Moldovan cuisine are green beans, Lentil, tomatoes, sweet pepper, eggplants, vegetable marrows, potatoes, onions and garlic. People from Moldova also consume a lot of milk products like yoghurt, milk cream, cheese in various forms and animal products such as eggs. In the eastern side of Moldova, cabbage pies is the most common dish, cabbage pies are prepared after a Slavic method of salting and souring. Preparation Methods for Moldovan Cooking Moldovan cuisine uses elements from very various cooking traditions barrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Moldovan cooking, we should point out that attention to details is important in the Moldovan cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential- either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of the vegetables and cereals found in Moldova is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportions differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Moldovan regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Moldovan dishes and cure and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Moldovan Cooking Ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers and portioners , food pans and food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets and accessories, the Moldovan cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Moldovan dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Moldovan food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, and kitchen thermometers, measuring cups and measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers and strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking “arsenal”. Moldovan Food Traditions and Festivals Moldovan national day is celebrated in august 27th. Other national holidays are: Christmas day (January 7-8), Labor Day (May 1), New Year’s Day (January 1), Easter day, Women’s Day (March 8), Wine’s National Day and Wine’s Feast(October 13).For the national days Moldovan people have serve traditional dishes like mamaliguta with sausages, grilled Pork sausages, beans puree with grilled sausages and they drink champagne mostly during the national day. For the “40 Saints” religious holiday’s people in Moldova usually prepare spongy cake dough with honey and pieces of nut on top. People in Moldovan Food * Are you into Moldovan Cooking and would like to be interviewed? There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking methods for traditional Moldovan dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Moldovan chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to the foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Moldovan chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Moldovan Cuisine Category:European Cuisine